1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mass transportation, and more specifically to identifying arrival and departure times of mass transit vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass transportation is used by millions of people each day. In general, buses and subway trains of a mass transportation system do not adhere to specific schedules. That is, the arrival at and departure from depots of the buses and subway trains can vary greatly from day to day.